11 July 1970
Show ; Name *Top Gear ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1970-11-07 ; Comments *(Duff Paddy) It's John Walters' birthday and Peel says that this Top Gear is "the nicest we've had for as long as I can remember". Sessions this week come from Son House, Kevin Ayers and East of Eden. *JP seems both astonished and delighted to have Son House on the programme. And I remember him saying a few years back that Jack White was pretty well incredulous when he told him Son had recorded a Peel session. But Jack's reaction is not that surprising; after all, how many contemporary British DJs in the 00s would have been able to say that they'd had one of the legendary delta bluesmen on their show? I reckon John P, who was developing a good friendship with Jack, was pretty proud to have been able to tell him that. *Peel mentions the conversation he had with the White Stripes when the Son House session was repeated on 01 August 2001. Sessions *Son House (Only session) Recorded 1970-07-06 *Kevin Ayers #2 Recorded 1970-06-09 **'Derby Day', 'The Interview' and 'We Did It Again' available on The BBC Sessions 1970 - 1976 CD, (HUX073) *East of Eden #1 (Repeat) Recorded 1970-04-06 First broadcast 18 April 1970 Tracklisting (Courtesy Duff Paddy) Top Gear Theme *Doug Kershaw - Mama Rita in Hollywood (LP: Spanish Moss) Warner Bros. WS 1861 (US release) *Kevin Ayers - Derby Day (session) *East of Eden - Nymphenburger (session) # *Steeleye Span - The Blackleg Miner (LP: Hark! The Village Waits) RCA SF 8113 *Traffic - Stranger to Himself (LP: John Barleycorn Must Die) Island ILPS 9116 *Fotheringay - Nothing More (LP: Fotheringay) Island ILPS 9125 News *Poco - Hurry Up (LP: Poco) Epic BN 26522 (US release) :(JP: "Several years ago when I was driving to Frank Freeman's Dancing School in Kidderminster with Captain Beefheart, the captain told me that the person he admired most was Son House. And if somebody had told me two or three years ago when this programme started that we would be having Son House on Top Gear, I wouldn't have believed them, but we do and he's here and it's a joy that he is, because Son House basically is where it all began.") *Son House - My Good Gal (session) *John Simon - Davey's On The Road Again (LP: John Simon's Album) Warner Bros. WS 1849 (US release) *Kevin Ayers - The Interview (session) *Kevin Ayers - We Did It Again (session) *Jellybread - Rockin' Pneumonia & The Boogie Woogie Flu (single) Blue Horizon 57-3174 *East of Eden - Sphynx (session) # *Son House - Spoken Word 1 (session) *Son House - Death Letter (session) *Son House - Spoken Word 2 (session) *Son House - Don't You Mind People Grinnin' In Your Face (session) Edit *East of Eden - Jig-a-Jig (session) *The Faces - Stone (LP: First Step) Warner Bros. WS 3000 *Fairport Convention - Doctor of Physick (LP: Full House) Island ILPS 9130 *Kevin Ayers - Lunatic's Lament (session) *Matthews Southern Comfort - Something In The Way She Moves (LP: Second Spring) UNI UNLS 112 Top Gear Theme File ;Name *a) (torrent) JOHN PEEL'S TOP GEAR - 8 SHOWS FROM 1969 & 1970 *b) 1970-07-11 John Peel Top Gear BBC Radio 1.mp3 *c) East Of Eden 1970-04-06 (1970-07-11) London,UK BBC Top Gear M1-FM.zip ;Length *a & b 01.58.09 *c 00.20.37 ;Other *(Duff Paddy) This torrent is a re-upload of the 8 classic Top Gear shows that appeared on my Peel blog Kat's Karavan and have now expired. Most of them are full (or nearly full) shows, encoded as 320K MP3s from 7-inch reel-to-reel tapes. *Many thanks to hills1902 for supplying the tapes, to John for ripping and encoding them and to Phil for originally hosting the MP3s on his server. *Two East Of Eden session tracks with some JP intros and outros (marked #) are now available as a slight sonic upgrade. Many thanks to the DIME community and JS. (These two tracks were previously credited to the original broadcast.) ;Available *a) Part of the JOHN PEEL'S TOP GEAR - 8 SHOWS FROM 1969 & 1970 torrent *b) Mooo Server *c) Mooo Server Category:1970 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Unknown Category:Top Gear